Mission Halloween
by Gentiane94
Summary: Quand quelqu'un n'aime pas Halloween, il lui suffit de s'enfermer chez lui à double tour et d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Mais quand le Quartermaster du MI6 n'aime pas Halloween, cela peut devenir une véritable mission...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, pour changer, un défi m'a été lancé par ma super-bêta Peaseblossom : écrire un OS d'Halloween, avec pour seules contraintes le thème (Halloween pour ceux qui dorment au fond) et le fait qu'il doit être posté le 31 octobre. Donc voilà, j'ai décidé de le faire sur le couple Bond/Q, même si ça reste gentil et mignon (parce que faire un truc déprimant pour Halloween, c'est possible, mais ça aurait vraiment été très très très déprimant !)

**Disclaimers** : rien n'est à moi si ce n'est (nisi) l'histoire, tirée de mon imagination bizarre ! Mais nous remercions chaleureusement Ian Fleming ainsi que Sam Mendes !

**Défi** : thème : Halloween, date : 31 octobre, pairing/univers : libre.

**Remerciements** : Je vous demanderai un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ma Peaseblossom qui a le courage de relire tous mes écrits pour que vous ne les receviez pas avec des incohérences ou autres horreurs orthographiques !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Q n'aimait pas Halloween. Il trouvait déjà cette fête stupide quand il était enfant, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant. Devoir se relever toutes les cinq minutes pour aller ouvrir la porte, subir des menaces, entendre les cris extatiques des enfants quand ils recevaient des bonbons et nettoyer la porte des « sorts » quand il ne vous en restait plus. Q n'aimait pas ces trucs rose fluo, qui collaient et qui s'infiltraient jusque dans la serrure, quand ce n'était pas les œufs. Q détestait vraiment Halloween. Mais cette année, ce serait différent.<p>

Avec le renforcement du niveau de sécurité au MI6, il avait été amené à revoir la sécurité de son propre domicile. Il avait donc fait quelques petites modifications, en commençant par la porte d'entrée : celle-ci était désormais équipée d'une série de capteurs destinés à ne laisser entrer qu'un nombre très limité de personnes (qui pour l'instant se réduisait à Q). Il avait également installé un volet métallique anti-missile ainsi qu'un système pour repousser les éventuels assaillants. Enfin, il avait aménagé tout un système de contrôle, comprenant des caméras et des micros pour pouvoir surveiller qui arriverait par cette porte. Ces modifications pouvaient paraître excessives, mais Q prenait les problèmes de sécurité très au sérieux. Et il fut content de son installation après avoir entendu la conversation de deux de ses subordonnés.

C'était hier, près de la machine où ses subordonnés se ravitaillaient en cette substance contre-nature qu'était le café. Il devait aller chercher un des nouveaux prototypes de radio pour la donner à l'agent 005 et il passait devant cette machine, qu'il avait d'ailleurs à peine remarquée jusqu'à présent, quand un éclat de voix un peu plus haut que les autres retint son attention.

« Cinq kilos ! Tu en as vraiment acheté cinq kilos ?

- C'est ma femme qui me l'a demandé, elle fait la tournée avec mon fils, et elle voulait qu'on ait de quoi donner aux autres enfants demain.

- Le 31 c'est déjà demain ? Il faut absolument que j'achète des bonbons ce soir, sinon les gosses de ma voisine vont encore me lancer un sort.

- À quoi avais-tu eu le droit l'an dernier ?

- La métamorphose en crapaud, un grand classique.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de la vidéo que ta copine m'avait montré, tu avais vraiment joué le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Bah, c'est normal. Quand tu ne prévois pas assez de provisions, tu finis par te faire jeter un sort, et c'est toujours gratifiant pour un enfant de voir son sort marcher.

- J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne te demanderont pas de voler ou tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal.

- Je prévoirai plus de bonbons que l'an dernier pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Je peux bien faire un effort une fois par an pour Halloween. »

À ce moment, Q se figea, presque effrayé. Son aura sombre finit par faire se retourner ses subordonnées qui sursautèrent en le voyant.

Halloween. Q n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusque-là, et sur le coup, l'échéance l'avait terrifiée. Puis, il avait repensé à son nouveau système et un sourire presque maléfique avait étiré ses lèvres, mettant en fuite les deux autres hommes qui ne souhaitaient pas subir les idées, quelles qu'elles fussent, de leur patron.

Q était donc rentré tôt chez lui ce jour-là, et avait entrepris quelques transformations afin de parer aux « sorts » que voudraient lui lancer les enfants en échange de bonbons qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas achetés. Il ne comptait pas laisser l'un de ces gamins lui faire revernir la porte d'entrée de son nouvel appartement, pas cette année.

C'est donc très serein qu'il s'était installé devant sa télévision, une tasse de thé à la main, devant les épisodes d'une série policière qui passait à ce moment. Il était 18h, les attaques n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, relié aux caméras qui surveillaient sa porte, afin de suivre si sa petite blague fonctionnait correctement. Il avait beau l'avoir testée avant sur l'horrible chat de sa voisine, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un enfant soit blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il voulait simplement qu'ils cessent de venir frapper à sa porte tous les 31 octobre.

Le premier coup de sonnette retentit.

« Bonbons ou sorts ? »

Q appuya sur une touche du clavier et un message apparut sur l'écran de sa porte.

« Bonjour, nous n'avons pas de bonbons et ne souhaitons pas de sorts. Vous êtes aimablement priés de ne pas en lancer contre cette porte, sinon les représailles seront immédiates. Merci. »

Le groupe d'enfants paraissait assez jeune, et les parents qui les accompagnaient firent une tête étrange en lisant l'inscription. Ils emmenèrent les enfants vers la porte suivante en chuchotant entre eux sur l'absence de jeunesse et de compréhension de la part des habitants.

Q se prit à penser que peut-être que le message allait suffire cette année. Mais en son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un groupe plus hardi tente quelque chose, afin qu'il puisse se venger de tous les Halloweens précédents.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un groupe de collégiens se présenta à sa porte et, ne faisant pas cas du panneau, ils se mirent à tambouriner contre la porte, réclamant les bonbons et annonçant qu'en cas de refus, leur vengeance serait terrible. Un sourire presque diabolique étira les lèvres du Quartermaster. _Venez, petits amis, venez vous frotte__r__ à la porte de super-Q, vous n'avez aucune chance._ À bout de patience, un des jeunes sortit de son sac une des fameuses bombes de filaments collants et commença à vaporiser généreusement la porte, ou plutôt l'écran de protection qui recouvrait la porte.

Un message d'alerte concernant un début de vandalisme apparut sur le portable de Q qui appuya sur une autre touche afin d'enclencher le processus de défense. Le message se modifia.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Bonjour chez vous ! »

Le volet métallique se déroula brusquement, faisant sursauter les jeunes. Le montant droit de la porte pivota pour dégager le système d'armement. Un nuage de farine se déversa sur les jeunes qui eurent un mouvement de recul. L'autre montant se mit à cracher les mêmes filaments que ceux de la bombe qui roulait désormais sur le sol. Enfin, le linteau s'ouvrit et de fins jets d'eau achevèrent de coller l'ensemble des substances aux corps des adolescents qui partirent en courant. Devant son écran d'ordinateur, Q avait suivi toute la scène. Il était ravi que son petit stratagème ait aussi bien marché. Il appuya sur une dernière touche et le nettoyage de la scène se mit en route, l'ensemble du couloir et du pallier ayant été remanié par ses soins pour que le plancher puisse s'ouvrir et récupérer ce que les murs, enduits d'une substance hautement imperméable, laissaient glisser au sol avec les jets d'eau du montant. Le jeune homme était assez fier de lui, sa concierge aurait beau venir voir ce qu'il se passe à cause des cris, elle ne pourrait absolument rien dire, sauf peut-être si elle lui reprochait d'avoir trop bien lavé le couloir.

Q s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. La soirée allait être tranquille, maintenant que le système avait été déclenché une première fois, il n'aurait plus rien à faire. Les réserves de farine et de filaments étaient suffisamment élevées pour tenir toute la soirée. Il reporta donc son attention sur la télévision, sirotant son Earl Grey qui fumait encore.

Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de groupes qui étaient venus frapper à sa porte, mais il savait que sept s'étaient fait prendre dans les filaments. Il n'avait même pas surveillé sa caméra pour le dernier, tout paraissait marcher à la perfection. De nouveau, sa sonnette retentit. Q l'entendit à peine, captivé par la course-poursuite de la police pour attraper un tueur en série sniper. Des coups retentirent, et Q jeta distraitement un coup d'œil vers sa porte quand il entendit le système se déclencher. Encore un qui allait devoir passer au pressing. Son attention fut alors à nouveau capturée par sa télévision.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque l'épisode se termina, qu'il réalisa que personne n'avait demandé à avoir des bonbons. Il fronça alors les sourcils, il était presque 22h, qui avait bien pu venir frapper à une heure aussi tardive ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps.

La porte-fenêtre de son balcon coulissa avec un léger grincement. Q se retourna dans cette direction, mais la pénombre de son appartement ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit, la seule source de lumière était la télévision. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Q sentit son sang se glacer. Une forme avançait vers lui en gémissant. Un tissu blanc claquait dans son dos, la couvrant entièrement et suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Un fantôme. Un fantôme qui venait venger tous les enfants de ce soir. Q poussa un hurlement et recula vivement. Il se prit les pieds dans la table basse et s'effondra sur le sol. Le fantôme se rapprochait de plus en plus, tendant ses bras vers lui. Q sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, il allait mourir ici, le fantôme allait aspirer son âme et laisser son corps vide sur le sol de son appartement, dans lequel personne ne pouvait entrer. Le drap frôla les chevilles du Quartermaster qui frissonna de terreur et se cacha le visage dans les mains. C'était fini, il n'avait plus d'échappatoires. Il aurait dû acheter des bonbons.

Le fantôme était si près que Q pouvait sentir son odeur. Odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose. _Depuis quand les fantômes ont une odeur ?_ Ledit fantôme lui attrapa les mains avec douceur et le releva lentement. Q tremblait toujours, mais une part de son cerveau s'était remise à fonctionner et analysait toute la scène. À commencer par les _**mains**_ qui enserraient les siennes.

« Tout va bien ? »

Cette voix grave, profonde et chaleureuse ramena le Quartermaster dans la réalité. Il dégagea une de ses mains et tira sur le tissu pour dégager une tête blonde. Ses yeux furent happés par le ciel azur qui brillait dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Bond, souffla-t-il.

- Pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plaît ? Il semble que ta petite surprise ait bel et bien fonctionné », rit Bond légèrement.

Il écarta les bras pour montrer qu'il était bien prisonnier du tissu. Tissu qui n'était autre que le grand rideau blanc qui était habituellement devant sa porte-fenêtre. Q tira dessus et constata que Bond était couvert des pieds à la tête de farine et des fils roses qui avaient collé le rideau à son corps. Il commençait à comprendre.

« J'ai sonné et frappé, et non seulement tu ne répondais pas, mais ta porte m'a attaqué sauvagement.

- C'était pour Halloween...

- C'est ce que j'ai déduit des traces de farine sur le sol devant les autres portes, apparemment je n'étais pas le premier à faire les frais de ton invention. J'ai donc essayé de te téléphoner.

- Je n'ai pas dû voir que quelqu'un essayait de me joindre avec le bruit du système.

- Du coup, je suis monté sur le toit pour passer par ton balcon. »

L'esprit de Q s'arrêta un instant sur la bizarrerie de la situation : quelle personne normale passerait par le toit et le balcon pour rentrer chez quelqu'un si ce n'était pas pour la cambrioler ?

« Mais j'ai buté contre le bord de la porte fenêtre et je me suis emmêlé dans le rideau qui s'est collé à moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à me dégager tout seul, donc j'ai avancé. Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses en reculant. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas été voir qui entrait chez toi ? Tu es un agent du MI6, et même si tu es Quartermaster, tu as reçu un entraînement physique non ?

- Non, je... c'était... enfin j'ai cru que c'était un cambrioleur et... j'ai été surpris... »

Bond avança et enveloppa Q de ses bras. Le Quartermaster était encore tremblant. Il résista un instant puis se laissa aller contre le torse rassurant, agrippant le t-shirt de l'espion. Bond fut surpris que Q lui laisse voir à ce point sa vulnérabilité mais cela le toucha et il resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme.

« Tu ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te fera de mal. »

Il berça doucement le jeune homme. Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme normal et les tremblements cessèrent. Bond le guida alors jusqu'au canapé et s'assit le dos contre l'accoudoir, l'attirant entre ses jambes. Q s'y blottit, nichant sa tête dans le cou de Bond qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimais pas Halloween, c'est pour ça que je voulais essayer de rentrer tôt ce soir, mais M m'a retenu.

- ... il ne fallait pas, j'ai su me débrouiller jusque-là avec Halloween...

- Oui, effectivement, tu as transformé ton appartement en bunker armé à outrance pour te protéger de gamins qui demandent des bonbons, rit Bond légèrement. Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement acheté des sucreries pour être tranquille, comme tout le monde ?

- ... »

Bond sentit le corps de son Quartermaster se recroqueviller contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne, l'incitant à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je... j'ai peur... _des fantômes_», murmura-t-il, si bas que Bond crut d'abord avoir rêvé.

Mais le corps fin contre lui se remit à trembler. Bond resserra ses bras autour de son Quartermaster et posa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme, mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était ni du froid, ni de la peur. Q posa ses mains sur celles de l'espion. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui. Et l'agent avait toujours été là pour lui, il pouvait bien lui fournir une explication !

« Quand j'étais petit, mes parents me faisaient faire le tour des portes du quartier pour Halloween, j'étais toujours ravi de le faire avec eux. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, j'ai eu l'autorisation de le faire tout seul, avec mon meilleur ami. Mais... j'étais loin de n'avoir que des amis à l'époque, et une bande de garçons de mon école, qui passaient leur temps à m'embêter, avaient décidé de me faire une mauvaise blague. Ils se sont déguisés en fantôme, et ils m'ont enfermé dans le placard à balais d'un des immeubles. J'ai frappé et appelé de toutes mes forces, mais la concierge n'étais pas chez elle ce soir-là. Les garçons ont passés la soirée à passer devant la fenêtre en costume de fantôme en faisant des bruits effrayant. Je suis resté enfermé toute la nuit. Mes parents ont fini par me retrouver, et ils ont porté plainte, mais ce n'étaient que des enfants et une blague, alors on a déménagé. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de ressortir l'année d'après et je ne le voulais plus. Depuis, je déteste Halloween. Je sais bien que c'est stupide, parce que les fantômes n'existent pas mais... »

La voix de Q s'étrangla. Bond passa tendrement son pouce sur les joues du jeune homme, effaçant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Il assit Q sur ses genoux et plongea ses yeux dans le regard humide.

« Ce n'est pas stupide. Tu as eu peur à cause de la nuit que tu as vécu, ça a été difficile pour toi. Tu étais petit, tu croyais peut-être suffisamment aux fantômes pour réellement penser que c'était eux qui t'avaient enfermé. Et cette peur t'a suivi, même si tu sais que ce n'est pas rationnel.

- Mais j'ai l'air ridicule... comme ça..., hoqueta le jeune homme.

- Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es adorable. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, ce n'était pas un fantôme, c'était moi. Je suis là maintenant, et tu as créé une porte suffisamment blindée pour qu'aucun fantôme ne puisse passer à travers. Alors tout va bien. »

Bond attrapa tendrement le visage de Q et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Quartermaster se perdit dans cet échange si rassurant, si protecteur. Il aimait pouvoir maitriser le moindre système informatique avec rien qu'un clavier d'ordinateur et une tasse de thé, mais il ne se sentait jamais autant en sécurité qu'entre les bras de son espion. Avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait affronter les pires criminels de la terre. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison que ça se passe plus mal avec quelques gamins avec un drap sur la tête.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, plein de rose et de petits cœurs partout... (comment ça Halloween est l'incarnation du noir, du rouge et du orange ?). N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la seule manière pour nous auteur, d'avoir un retour sur notre travail ! Merci !<p> 


End file.
